


Envy

by BritishShinshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Americat - Freeform, Englandcat - Freeform, M/M, jealous alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Alfred's not jealous of a... cat, right?Right?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Envy

Arthur had always wanted a pet cat ever since he was a kid. However, living with two older brothers who were allergic to cats made his dream impossible. His parents offered to buy him a puppy instead, but Arthur didn't want a puppy; they were too loud, messy, and they needed to have long walks everyday. Arthur didn't want to commit to that. He wanted a pet that was quiet and tamed, and a cat was perfect for him. 

Even after he moved out from his parents' house, Arthur could not find himself the time to focus on taking care of a pet due to his busy life in college. As he advanced through his life, he began to forget about the chances of him ever owning a feline companion. He had a very demanding job and a very demanding boyfriend that required his utmost attention everyday.

Nevertheless, after many months of considering and watching Arthur steal glances at the pet shop near their apartment, Alfred decided to adopt a cat and surprise the Brit on his birthday. 

* * *

It was going to be great! Alfred was totally the best boyfriend ever. He'd already gone and adopted one already, signing all the needed documents in secret. While Arthur was finishing his rounds at the hospital, Alfred had went straight to the pet shop right after work. He picked up they're newly adopted cat, who will soon become a new member in their household. The cat was male, a white Maine Coon with blue eyes and a black ring of fur around his neck. His name was Ace.

Alfred had picked him because of how bright and exuberant the cat was. He could already see the white ball of fur scurrying around their apartment, zooming from room to room, hiding under the couch, and jumping on them in the early morning to wake them up. 

The blue-eyed blonde was excited to present their new addition to his boyfriend. He knew how much Arthur has been wanting a pet for so long, and it was his duty to bestow him that wish. 

Alfred placed the cat inside the present box whilst Arthur was still at work. Despite the fact that Ace gave him a hard time during the preparation process, Alfred deemed it worth it because he saw the surprised look on Arthur's face, the smile, the twinkle in his emerald eyes, and the showering of kisses that followed after. 

Arthur adored Ace; seeing his boyfriend become this excited was like watching a child fawning over his new toys. Alfred knew he awakened the child inside of Arthur, the child that has been wanting this wish for so long. The American beamed with pride and happiness to see his lover all giddy and excited over their new addition. And he knew Ace loved them as well.

Everything was right in the world… but it was too good to be true.

Alfred began to notice a few changes. It became more evident as each day passes, and he couldn't help but feel shocked at the revelation.

Ace. The cat that they have adopted… was stealing Arthur away from him.

It was foolish for Alfred to see it that way, especially since it was just a cat. But how could Alfred explain the times where he wakes up alone every morning? Only to see that Arthur has been making breakfast for Ace and himself without Alfred.

Or the times where Alfred returns home from work; with their six-year-long relationship, both knew of each other's work schedules, and on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, Alfred should be greeted by a welcoming kiss by Arthur at the doorstep. Now? He comes home to see their front door empty, with the Englishman inside the living room hanging out with Ace.

And then their movie nights - they always have movie nights every Friday inside their bedroom. It was their night to snuggle and watch rom-coms together, but the last three Fridays Alfred found himself sulking on the side while Arthur and Ace were cuddling beneath the blankets.

The Maine Coon even had the audacity to feel needy for Arthur's attention. The white cat would mewl and call for Arthur, and the Englishman would be there in a nanosecond, showering the feline with love and affection.

 _Alfred_ was supposed to be showered with love and affection! Alfred was Arthur's boyfriend - only _he_ had the right to be needy for Arthur's attention, and it was only him to receive all of Arthur's love!

But Arthur had only focused on the Maine Coon, as if Alfred never existed in his life anymore.

"Come here, poppet-"

Alfred gasped, baby blue eyes sparkling in exhilaration. Has Arthur already tire of Ace? Was the man already considering taking Alfred back? Great! Alfred had been desperate for Arthur; a kiss, a hug, a nose boop - anything! He's been so deprived of love, Alfred didn't know if he could last another day.

Nevertheless, when he turned to Arthur, his heart shattered into millions of pieces. The sparkle in his eyes dissipated at the sight of Arthur petting and crooning at the Maine Coon. The pair were settled on the couch, the love seat, and Arthur's attention was solely on Ace. Alfred mentally screamed as he held himself back just because…

 _It's just a cat_ , Alfred tells himself. _You shouldn't overreact. You're an adult! Artie doesn't like this type of behavior._

For a moment Alfred prided himself for acting mature; he was told that he tends to act like a child from time to time. Even as he watched Arthur pet the Maine Coon's ivory fur, Alfred held his ground.

Until Ace started mewling, as if sorrow has suddenly taken over him.

"Aww, what's wrong, darling? You've been feeling down lately."

"Darling?" Alfred gasped dramatically to himself, face contorting to horror. " _Darling_? I thought _I_ was your darling?!"

Now Alfred really wanted to pull every strand of hair on his scalp. This was already getting too far; the cat has ultimately replaced him in Arthur's life! And he can't even take Ace back. Arthur was too happy and Alfred knew he couldn't take that away from him. 

But then, watching Arthur express so much love for Ace…

Alfred wanted some love too.

Losing every shred of pride he had left, the blue-eyed American marched back to the pet shop like an angry man. Strangers eyed him with furrowed brows, wondering to themselves what exactly made such a man carry a resentful face. The clerk behind the counter recognized him immediately, but she was a little hesitant to approach the American due to his current demeanor.

Alfred didn't realize he brought himself to the pet shop he adopted Ace from. When an ounce of his anger abated, he soon fell back to his senses and cursed himself. Did he actually consider returning Ace back to the pet shop? He was so blinded with envy that he considered taking Ace away from Arthur?

Guilt prickled his chest. He shook his head as the rest of his anger dissipated away. God, what was he doing? He was being so childish and immature. Ace was something Arthur have been wanting since he was a kid, and Alfred has been so happy to bestow that wish, but now he wanted to take Ace away just because he was jealous? Of a cat?

Alfred did an about face and headed to the door, but the clerk called out to him.

"Mr. Jones, right?" Alfred acknowledged her with a hum. He lingered by the door. "How is Ace doing? Is he causing any trouble for you and your partner?"

"No, not really." Pout. "But he's kinda down though. He was really excited and happy for the first few weeks, but he's getting really depressed for some reason."

"Ah, he probably misses Winston."

"Winston?"

x

When Alfred returns to his shared apartment with Arthur, a box in his hand, the first thing he hears was his name. It was like a bell chime, something so soft and sweet, something he hasn't heard for a long time. Arthur's voice calling for him.

"Yes?" Alfred enters the living room, blue eyes falling on Arthur and Ace. The Maine Coon was still sulking, his body a messy mass all over Arthur's legs.

"Where did you go? I was about to call you. I was going to tell you that I uh… made dinner reservations tonight…"

Alfred's brow raised. "Oh?"

"Yes. I realized that I haven't been giving you that much attention and I apologize… so I thought we should go and eat out for tonight. But I'm worried for Ace because I don't want him to be here all alone."

The American's heart soared. He was taken over by a wave of happiness that made him ultimately forget about the box in his hands. Upon remembering his recent trip, he kneeled down on the floor.

"I think I might have the solution for that," Alfred replied with a wink. Placing the box on the ground, he opened the lid. A small, confused 'meow' echoed from the box. 

However, the being inside the box never had a chance to peek outside because Ace had suddenly launched himself away from Arthur and onto the box. The cardboard toppled over and revealed a much smaller cat with cream-colored hair and orange spots on his head, body, and tail. It looked as if orange paint had splattered all over his fur. 

Meanwhile, the Scottish Fold - evident due to the folded ears - purred as he and Ace rubbed their heads together. The Maine Coon was mewling happily, his tail wagging like a dog somehow. As the two shared a moment, Alfred spoke up to explain.

"The owner was saying how these two rascals grew up together since birth. They were both strays when they were kittens, and they've been inseparable. No wonder Ace has been depressed lately; he missed Winston. And I hope you don't mind having another cat, I knew I had to reunite these two."

Arthur didn't mind at all. He was already on the floor, cooing and petting their new addition to their small family. Alfred sighed, but he stood back and watched with a smile. Soon enough Ace and Winston had fallen asleep. The two were cuddled together on the former's bed, purring softly together.

Just like Ace, Alfred had practically jumped on Arthur, embracing him with his arms before pulling him closer. He smothered the smaller blonde with wet kisses on the neck, cheeks, and eventually on the Brit's soft lips. 

"A-Alfred, what's up with you?"

"Babyyyy," Alfred cried, pulling the Brit closer. He pouted, "Love me."

Arthur laughed. "You are such a child sometimes." He ran a hand through Alfred's wheat-blonde hair, and the latter hummed in satisfaction. 

"You have no idea," Alfred replied before kissing Arthur full on the lips. Everything seemed to go back to normal now; Arthur was his again, and Ace and Winston reunited. "We can go on that date later. Our children can keep each other company for the night."

"Or actually," Arthur starts as he places his head against Alfred's chest, arms circling around his waist. "Why don't we just stay home?"

Alfred sighed at the familiar warmth engulfing him entirely. He missed this so much. He gave Arthur's temple a peck. "I wouldn't mind that either." 

And just like the cats, Alfred and Arthur retired to bed, sleeping cuddled together peacefully.


End file.
